Mine
by captainbrig
Summary: A constable has come to inspect Mrs. Lovett's bakehouse, and she needs to get rid of him. Mr. Todd is less than pleased with her methods. Sweenett, lemony goodness. R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd or Mrs. Lovett. Constable Connolly is of my own making, however**.

A loud knocking resonated through the shop, reaching the ears of the lightly slumbering Nellie Lovett. She groaned and rolled over, but the knocking persisted. Irritated, she got out of her bed, and not bothering with her robe, stumbled to the door. She woke up considerably when she saw that there was an officer standing outside her establishment. 'I'll have to get rid of him somehow… using any means necessary…' she thought to herself as she looked down at her short nightgown.

XXX

Constable Connolly looked at the sleepy, scantily clad woman that opened the door. He cleared his throat and raised his gaze from where it was glued to the slightly transparent material covering her obviously well-endowed chest.

"C'n I 'elp you, officer?" she asked in a sleepy voice, although her intonation clearly made him think some less proper, slightly raunchy thoughts.

He cleared his throat again.

"Ah, yes ma'am. See, I'm here on some official business for the Beadle, ma'am. Ah, um, may I come in?"

"Of course, officer," she replied in that husky voice of hers, "come in and let me warm you up."

He shuddered at the seemingly harmless words that his brain translated into a sexual innuendo, stepping past her and into the little shop. Gathering his courage, he cleared his throat to speak.

"Mrs. Ah-Lovett? Yes, well, Beadle said that people are complaining of the awful stink from your chimney at night, so if I could just take a look-," he started only for her to cut him off as she moved behind the counter, the weak sunlight penetrating her transparent nightdress and silhouetting her figure.

"Hold that thought love, it is rather early and I'd just like to put my morning tea on. Would you like some? Take a seat and I'll have it ready in a jiffy," she said quickly.

He sat stiffly at one of the booths, as she disappeared briefly into the kitchen. He tapped his fingers on the wooden top of the table impatiently. He just wanted to get away from the vixen that is Mrs. Lovett, do his job and then report back to the Beadle. God, he knew they should've sent Officer Bram.

Mrs. Lovett bustled back in, a pot of tea in one hand and two cups in another. She smiled as she saw him, her bare feet gently padding against the wooden flooring as she approached. When she was less than a foot away, she slipped, sending the tea, cups and herself flying into the air. Tea splashed her chest, and all over his trousers. He hissed as the scalding liquid hit that sensitive area, but gritted his teeth as he stood to help her up.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry, sir! I'm just so tired and now I've made a mess! Lemme get a cloth for that," she said, hurriedly grabbing a cloth and starting to dry his trousers.

He stiffened at the feeling of her small hands on him and gripped her wrists. He looked up her, her previously white nightgown now soaked with tea and completely see-through, showing two dusky rose nipples through the wet cloth. He shuddered.

"I-I'll just come back later, ma'am," he said hurriedly, practically running out the shop.

Mrs. Lovett smirked as she watched the officer retreating.

"Being a whore again, then?" a dark voice came from behind her.

She turned around to find Mr. Todd leaning against the doorway, looking at his razor, but obviously mad.

"No. I'm actually chasing away an officer sent by the Beadle to check my bakehouse. Last time I checked, love, neither of us want to be hanged," she replied, rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm sure you could've found a way to do so without looking like one of the Whitechapel whores," he said icily.

"Well, let's see, if you killed him instead, Beadle Bamford would have become suspicious and then come here anyway. At least now I've bought us some time to clean up your messes down there," she said in annoyance.

He rolled his eyes. "Well? Let's go and clean it up then," he growled out.

She huffed slightly and followed him with a roll of her eyes.

XXX

After they had finished burning all the bodies and body parts and scrubbing the bakehouse till it gleamed, Sweeney disappeared. Nellie grumbled about the bloody bastard while she drew herself a bath, eventually sinking into the hot water gratefully.

When she was finished thoroughly scrubbing herself and washing her hair she drained the tub and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel, making the short trek back into her bedroom to dress herself. She sighed as she padded into the room, casting a longing glance at her bed, wishing that that blasted officer hadn't woken her up so early.

The door suddenly slammed behind her, and she spun around, catching the sight of Sweeney Todd standing there, glaring at her darkly as he locked the door.

"Mr. Todd! What are you doing?" she cried, pulling the towel around her tighter.

He was standing in front of her in the blink of an eye. "I've told you already pet," he growled, as he spun her around, her back to his chest, "if you're going to be a whore, you're going to be _my_ whore." He nipped and sucked at her neck, prying her hands off of the towel so that it fell to floor, and grasping both of her breasts in his hands. She flung her head back against his shoulder with a moan, giving him better access to the skin of her neck.

"M-Mr. T, we c-can't, I've got to open…" she protested in a moan as one of his hands dipped down between her legs.

"_My_ whore gives it to me when I want it, pet," he said lowly, spinning her again and pushing her down on her bed roughly.

She gave up trying to protest, instead reaching for his shirt buttons, hurriedly undoing them and pulling it off of his lean frame. She went to work on his trousers, but was again distracted as his mouth plundered hers, and his hand dipped between her legs again. She moaned against his lips as he slipped one, then two fingers inside her, his thumb rubbing firmly against her clit. Her back arched, her breasts pressing against his chest as she threw her head back against her pillow. He smirked, dipping his head lower and catching a nipple in his mouth, forcing her to emit louder moans and groans.

"Come on Nellie," he muttered against her skin, "come for me, dove." With that, he added a third finger, stretching her past her limit. He sped up the thrusts of his fingers, feeling her starting to shudder and tighten. Suddenly, she came with a loud cry, her eyes shut and her mouth open. This image was too much for him, and he quickly undid his trousers and sank himself into her, covering her mouth with his own, his tongue sliding against hers. She screamed against his lips, the sudden intrusion so soon after her orgasm almost too much for her to bear.

He groaned darkly, burying his face against her shoulder and inhaling the scent of her hair as he started to thrust. Nellie clung to his shoulders tightly, her nails digging into the scarred skin.

"M-Mr. T…t-too much, I can't…" she moaned, clenching her eyes shut. The wave of pleasure was rapidly building, and she couldn't hold out much longer.

He was pounding away on top of her, groaning at the way she was clenching around him. "Just a little longer, Nellie," he murmured, leaning down to capture her lips again. He brought his hand up to her clit and rubbed it quickly in time with his thrusts. She suddenly broke away from his kiss to scream loudly, tightening around him as she came again. He groaned and released inside of her, slumping down on top of her, spent and panting.

He rolled off of her, and she immediately cuddled up to him, her head resting on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned up for one last kiss, getting ready to settle back in and not open the shop.

"Next time, _Mrs. Todd_, just don't open the bloody door," he growled lowly.

**A/N: Soo, this is the first time I've ever published something I've written, so please don't flame this if you didn't like it. Also, just to clear stuff up, Lovett and Todd never died, and they are continuing the macabre business, after marrying. The Judge and Beadle were replaced, after a very half-hearted search, since no one truly cared for them. People are still complaining of that awful stink coming from Mrs. Lovett's chimney, and so, the new Beadle sent an officer to check things out.**

**Ta-da! Please review, it'd mean everything to me! :)**


End file.
